1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for increasing the temperature of a cooling fluid flowing through a fuel cell stack in a fuel cell system and, more particularly, to a method for increasing the temperature of a frozen or nearly frozen cooling fluid that cools a fuel cell stack at a system freeze start-up that includes limiting stack waste heat by preventing excessive power draw from the stack and heating the cooling fluid flowing through a coolant loop external to the fuel cell stack.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack by serial coupling to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant gas that flows into the anode side of the stack. The stack also includes flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
The fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between the two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
As mentioned above, a fuel cell stack includes cooling fluid flow channels, typically in the stack bipolar plates, that receive a cooling fluid that maintains the operating temperature of the fuel cell at a desired level. The cooling fluid is pumped through the stack and an external coolant loop outside of the stack by a high temperature pump, where a radiator typically cools the cooling fluid when it exits the stack. Temperature sensors are typically provided in the coolant loop external to the fuel cell stack to monitor the temperature of the cooling fluid as it exits and enters the stack to maintain a tight control of the stack temperature. The cooling fluid is typically a mixture of water and glycol that provides enhanced heat removal properties and reduces the freeze temperature of the cooling fluid.
In spite of the low temperature properties of the cooling fluid, it has been found that under certain low temperature conditions, the cooling fluid will become slushy and possibly freeze solid. If the vehicle or fuel cell system is started under these conditions, the cooling fluid may not flow through the flow channels in the stack and the coolant loop outside of the stack. When the cooling fluid is slushy, the small cooling fluid channels in the bipolar plates in the stack may prevent the cooling fluid from flowing. When the system is started and the cooling fluid does not properly flow, the stack waste heat causes the temperature of the stack to increase beyond its normal operating temperature, and possibly to temperatures that will damage fuel cell stack elements, such as the MEAs. Therefore, it is desirable to detect a low temperature cooling fluid at system start-up so as to prevent stack damage and increase the temperature of the cooling quickly so that it properly flows.